A Charming Disaster
by MontBlanc21
Summary: After the disaster of a one night stand, Hermione Granger found out that she was pregnant. She accepted the duty as a single mother. And she chose not to tell her child's father. But with the child's blonde hair and pale skin. Surely, it would it would be known! Charming isn't it?
1. Author's Note

Hello everybody, MaCherie21 here! ~

So here's another story, but, the ship is different this time. I would normally make a story about Draco and Hermione or Snape and Hermione, but the thing is…. I've found a new ship! Its Lucius and Hermione!

Crazy isn't it?

But any who, and any how…. I was reading this fanfiction titled 'Child of New Beginnings by trizfores' (you could check it out.) and I read the whole story the whole day, and the story WAS SO AMAZING! I swear. And, Lucius in the story was very caring of Hermione and he was very into his godfather duties to Severus and Hermione's kid. Unfortunately Lucius is happily married within the story and is happy with Naricissa.

But my curious mind can't help but to think, in my own story, in a very different story, what if Lucius is very loving and caring towards Hermione and also towards their child. And in a world that there is a possibility that they could end up together, or some sort….

I'm just rambling now.

Now, I just want to thank my good friend Rizaldy. He actually pushed me to make a story about this lovely ship. (Thanks bes! xD) And I'm going to try my best to make this like a smut free story, since one of my friends can't read smut scenes. And she wants to read my works, but can't, because everything I write has a smut scene. I'M SO SORRY!

So here you go!

Ps. I'm sooo sorry if there are grammatical error, or wrong spellings within the story or chapter. I promise… after the story is done, I'll edit this story out. So forgive me. :D

~MaCherie21


	2. Prologue

**~ PROLOGUE ~**

The burrow was currently filled with silence, as the morning shone through the windows. Hermione Granger, who was sleeping comfortably beside her bestfriend Ginny Weasely, suddenly bolted upwards and ran fast as possible towards the loo. Suddenly, the room was filled with heaving sounds. Ginny woke up, and she went towards the loo, to see Hermione hugging the toilet and vomiting. Hermione was so pale and her breathing was fast.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Ginny asked,

Hermione looked at her friend, "I don't feel too good. Nausea is too much and the dizziness won't stop. I feel like I've released my charged energy from my last night sleep by just doing this." Then suddenly she heaved again, Ginny went up to her and she held Hermione's hair up for her. Hermione with Ginny's help tried to stand up. As she stood, she felt like she's going to collapse again, she held unto Ginny firmly, then she was sat again on the bed.

"I'm going to go downstairs and I'm going to get you some water. Stay there." Ginny said, as she quickly left the room,

Hermione placed her hand on her forehead, she was having this terrible nausea, her stomach is hurting, and everything feels bad. She might have gotten the flu.

Then the door opened, Hermione looked up, to see Ginny with her mother, Molly Weasely, "what has happened my dear?" Molly asked,

"I puked… Nausea… I feel so dizzy. I feel so tired. My world is spinning." She said, as Molly took her clammy hands and she sat beside her,

Molly checked her temperature, it's normal. Molly could see the swelling of breasts and the slight gain weight on the girl. She took her wand out, and did an examination on her.

She knew a pregnant woman, when she sees one.

It was a pregnancy test, If she's not pregnant, the tip of her wand will light up red, it she's pregnant, then the tip of her wand will light up Pink.

After a few seconds, the tip went Pink.

"Hermione, my dear." She cooed

"Yes Mrs. Weasely?" Hermione looked at the woman,

"You're pregnant. I did an examination." Molly told her, as she flicked her want again, to know how many months or weeks the baby has been going, "About three weeks."

"No…. how? I can't…" Hermione stuttered, she can't believe it.

"Hermione, my dear. Magic examination can't be wrong. ", Hermione knew about this of course. But she thought that they used protection.

"B-but… we used protection… how…how?" she asked once more.

"Well… if it's not cast properly, the protection charm can't actually do its job." Molly explained, While Ginny went towards Hermione, and gave her the glass of water she was holding, sat beside Hermione and started patting her back gently.

"Mrs. Weasely, I can't be pregnant… It's going to be messy. It's going to be bad." She said frantically,

Molly was concerned about Hermione, she's like a daughter to her, she has treated Hermione as her own, after the war occur and Hermione's parents died, they became her second family. Even though she thought that she could have ended up with Ron, her daughterly love for Hermione never ceased. In fact she was furious with Ron, after what he did! He cheated on Hermione with Lavender, who was now sleeping with Ron on his room downstairs. She deserve someone who would take care of her, who would make her happy. But, right now, she sees that Hermione is afraid that the man who fathered her child would reject her. She'll show that man the fury of a mother's anger.

"It can't be that bad, dear." She said consoling the girl, and then giving her a hug,

"Mrs. Weasely, I'm so sorry." Hermione cried,

"It's okay. I know what you feel. I'm just concerned, because I know, you've been through a lot. And I'm really sorry for what my son did. I just want you to be happy. You deserve someone much better." Molly said,

Hermione broke from the hug, and she looked up to see Molly Weasely's face full of concern, she smiled. "Thank you Mrs. Weasely. I know this is hard. But I think, I need to think about this… a lot." She said, "But, I know in myself that I would continue this pregnancy, I can't kill an innocent life within me just because of a harsh decision." Molly Weasely smilled at her, then she continued, "I'm going to think, If I do really need to tell the father of this child, or I'll be living as a single mother, and I'll find true happiness at my own child." She said,

Ginny smiled, she admired her friend's bravery and courage.

Molly smiled, "Whatever makes you happy my dear." Then she hugged Hermione once again."

A/N: Tell what do you think about the Prologue? Is it good? or bad? Please leave a review!~


	3. Chapter 1

~ Chapter one: ~

"Mommy! Mommy look! Somefink is happenin' to the 'tick!" a beautiful young girl exclaimed, with bushy blond hair, brown chocolate eyes, with a pale skin and as bright as her mother. She was moving her hands, as the stick shook and it was changed into a butterfly, Hermione smiled, as her daughter was showing signs of magical powers within her.

"Wow! Very Good Olivia! I'm so happy for you!" She said as the butterfly flew beautifully, they were currently in a park within the wizarding world of France.

2 years ago, Hermione found out she was pregnant, after two weeks, she announced the pregnancy which, of course shocked everyone, including Harry and Ron. Harry consoled her friends after knowing the truth, whilst, Ron suddenly bursts out, "WHO'S THE FATHER 'MIONE?!" Ron asked, but the only thing Hermione answered, "It's much better for his identity to be unknown."

Ron and Hermione didn't speak for weeks, Mrs. Weasely was disappointed at her son's actions.

But soon after, Ron spoke with Hermione and told her sorry about what he has done. And they became okay again.

On March 21, 2002, Olivia Rose Granger was born, with blonde hair and a pale complexion, weighing 7.25 lbs.

She found a small flat, just enough for the two of them. Her friends and family would visit her there and would check on her and Olivia.

After one year of living in that flat, she got a letter that she got an apprenticeship on France, Baby Olivia was already a year old when they left for France, she would always write a letter and send it to the burrow. Telling everybody what's been happening, and how is Olivia.

And now in reality, Olivia was now on Hermione's arms, they are on their way home. She was planning to visit the burrow today with Olivia of course, it's been a year since. And she misses the Weaselys and also her best friends Ron and Harry.

As they got home, Olivia started packing, she was excited to see everyone in the burrow, play with his uncles and see her grandparents, Granny Molly and Granpa Arthur.

Hermione also packed her things up, getting ready.

When they've done everything, Hermione shrunk their things and placed them in her pocket. Hermione took Olivia in her arms.

"Oh yeah… Olivia, we need to buy a cake for the burrow. Let's go first to the Diagon Alley, before we go to the burrow." Hermione said with a smile,

"Okay Mommy!" Olivia said with an excited face. Then they apparated,

With a pop, they landed on Diagon Alley, Filled with wizards and witches.

They went inside a café filled with sweets and cakes. Olivia was fascinated by the shop, she was amazed by the goodies in front of her.

"Good Morni- Oh my goodness! It's Hermione Granger! The brain of the Golden Trio!" The shop keeper said with full excitement,

Olivia suddenly giggled, "Ohhh! Mommy! They know you!" her daughter said, as people went to them and started handshaking Hermione,

Hermione placed Olivia down to her feet, due to the commotion that's happening. As Hermione was greeting people with a smile, the shopkeeper looked at Olivia,

"Oh Ms. Granger, Whose this little child with you today?"

Hermione looked at Olivia, who was looking at the beautiful cakes, then she looked at the shopkeeper, then she smiled, "Oh she's my daughter."

Everyone was shocked, "That's why she's got your beauty! And she's got blonde hair! She's very beautiful I must say."

"Thank you so much." Hermione only replied, as she started ordering two cakes, She was too pre occupied to notice that Olivia went outside the café. And went in front of a candy shop.

Olivia's eyes was focused on a huge lollipop, her mouth was watering. She wants the lollipop so badly. But knowing her mother, she was rarely allowed to eat sweets.

As she looked at the lollipop, she felt someone towering her on her side. She looked up to see a tall man, pale like her and they have the same hair color. The man's hair was long, but straight. Hers was long, but curly and bushy.

"Hello." The man greeted her, and then he kneeled his right leg to be slightly leveled with her,

"Hello." Olivia shyly greeted back, she looked at the man intently,

"I see you're looking at that huge lollipop in front of you, little one." The man said, then Olivia looked back at the lollipop then she nodded,

"I want the lollipop… But my mummy doesn't allow me eat 'weets that much, because she's afraid that I might lose my teeth." She was slightly having a problem talking because she's still baby, the man smiled,

"Do you really want it?" the man smiled, Olivia slightly wanted to say no. Since her mother told her not to talk to strangers and not to accept anything from a stranger, but she wants the Lollipop so much. She nodded.

Then went immediately inside the shop and bought the huge lollipop, and got back outside and then he gave her the lollipop. A smile emitted on Olivia face as she reached out for the candy, she looked at the man and said her greatest thanks ever. Then she opened the lollipop then she started eating the candy.

Suddenly a voice could be heard, calling a name,

"OLIVIA! WHERE ARE YOU OLIVIA!?" the woman called,

The man looked at Olivia, "So… Are you Olivia?" he asked,

Olivia looked up to him, and then answered, "Yes."

The man turn around to see the woman approaching their way.

Hermione who just bought the cake, realized that her daughter was seen nowhere, as soon as she noticed she immediately paid of the cake and left. She started calling her name. In her head, It was easy to find her child since she's the only blonde one in Diagon Alley today. Every people she sees, it's either dark or it's a brown haired witch or wizard.

As she was walking and calling, she noticed a blonde hair over the candy shop, she went to that direction, and she started calling again.

As she approached the place, she noticed two blondes were there.

One was her child.

And was her… Oh no….

She stopped at her tracks, realizing who her daughter has found and have met.

Seeing as she her daughter is now sucking on a lollipop, he must have bought it for Olivia. Her heart beat went fast, the fear inside

her was growing, and now is not the right time for her and him to meet.

Even though fear is eating her, the will to get her daughter made her start walking again.

He was looking at her, she knows it. But, she focused intently on her daughter.

She was about to walk past him, when she suddenly felt a hand circling her wrist, with a tight grip, made her stop,

"Olivia, love. Where have you been? You made me really worried." She said to her daughter, as she felt the hand going a bit tighter.

"But… Mummy I was bored. I saw this candy shop. And I wanted this lollipop. This kind man has bought it for me." Her daughter explained,

"Have you said your thanks?"

"Yes mummy." Then her daughter's full attention was back on the lollipop she's having.

Hermione felt his thumb circling her wrist. She looked at him,

And he was looking back…..

"Ms. Granger." He drawled,

"Mr. Malfoy." She said back, her heartbeat was erratic,

"It's good to see you after two years… after a faithful night I should say." He said, never letting go of her hand,

"It's good to see you too." She said, as she was gritting her teeth, "If you don't mind, We would like to leave. We do have an appointment." Then she tried to remove her wrist from his hand, but couldn't, "Mr. Malfoy let go of me, this instant."

Lucius tutted, as he smirked, "I don't think I could let you go. After running away the last time. And now a child in your hands, with pale skin and blonde hair. I think you have a lot of explaining to do…." He stopped then he leaned on her ear, then whispered, "Hermione."

A/N: Uh oh...

Please leave a review 3 thank you 3


	4. Chapter 2

**~ CHAPTER 2 ~**

He stopped then he leaned on her ear then whispered, "Hermione."

Oh how she wanted to take Olivia away and run away from Malfoy. But she can't, with his hand on her wrist, It's impossible.

"We can't talk now. Not here in public and not with my daughter with me." Hermione said with gritted teeth.

"Your daughter only?" then he released a throaty laugh, "I don't want to assume as much. But knowing from the features of 'your' daughter, it's not impossible that she's MINE too…"

"Oh you're full of yourself, Mr. Malfoy! Just because you fooled me into bed before, you assumed that this child is yours. How funny can you get?" She said, she didn't want to talk now. She's not ready for everything.

"You're trying to deceive me by telling me that this child is not mine. You're not fooling anyone."

"Oh just because the girl is blonde and pale you really convince yourself that she's yours?" Hermione said with full rage in her voice, "And now you're going to force me to talk to you just because you assumed she's yours. Oh come on now Malfoy! Are you really stooping so low for a mudblo-" She was cut off by Lucius,

"Don't you dare say that term…" he shushed her off, she saw the sharpness in his tone and the anger on his eyes,

"I can't believe it… Lucius Malfoy is angered by the word he and his son used to taunt me for years." She said said,

"I've told you…. I've told you before. I've regretted using that term. I've regretted everything little thing I've said horrible to you. I've changed okay." He said in a defeated tone, his eyes pleading, then he let her wrist go,

Hermione stayed silent, only to hear a silent cry, she looked at her daughter, Olivia has stopped eating her candy, looking up on her mother and the man beside her mother.

"stop fighting with my Mommy." She said to Lucius, as she went to her Mother and she raised her arms towards her mother, Hermione carried and cooed her as she continued to cry, "Mommy let's go home…"

Hermione looked at Lucius, and he looked back at her, Lucius pinched the bridge of her nose, and he exhaled, "Look Ms. Granger… Its wonderful meeting you and your daughter… I'll just send you an owl where we can talk…"

Hermione just nodded, she didn't complained anymore. With her daughter crying, Olivia didn't need to hear it anymore.

"Goodbye Ms. Granger." Then he walked away, leaving them in front of the candy store. Then she started to walk on an alley and apparated. 

* * *

Hermione and Olivia landed in front the burrow, Olivia has calmed down, she seemed to forgotten that she had a lollipop in her hand. Her eyes still puffy from crying.

"Olivia, love? Are you alright?" Hermione asked,

The girl nodded, Hermione placed Olivia down to her feet, and then she kneeled down and smiled to her daughter, "Olivia, I'm so sorry for what you saw. It won't happen again. Okay?"

"You promise, mommy?" the little girl asked,

"I promise." The Hermione smiled, her daughter returned the smile. Knowing that the little girl is now okay and happy, she stood and she dusted her knees off. Suddenly the little girl tugged Hermione's blouse,

Hermione looked down to her daughter, "Yes love?"

"Mommy…" then the girl closed her mouth, then her head sideways, "N'thing…."

Before Hermione could ask any more questions, the front door opened, to reveal a very happy Molly Weasely.

"Hermione! My dear! Welcome back!" Molly greeted her with a full smile, then she hugged Hermione for which Hermione hugged back.

"It's good to be back, Mrs. Weasely!" Hermione said, as they broke the hug,

Then Molly looked down to see a little blonde girl, who looked exactly like her mother, but not quite. "Hello there, dear." She greeted the kid,

"Hello." Olivia shyly said.

"The last time I saw you, you were still a baby. But now I see a very beautiful grown baby girl." Molly said with full kindness in her voice, Olivia smiled at her remarks, "I'm Grandma Molly. Nice to see you again Olivia."

Then Olivia went to Molly to hug her tight, "It's nice to meet you Grandma Molly!"

Molly picked her up and carried her, "Awwww… I can't believe I'm a grandmother now! Let's come in, shall we?" 

They went inside, Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Percy greeted them,

"'ello there Mione!" Bill said, as he hugged Hermione,

"It's good to see you back. I guess motherhood never changed your beauty." Charlie said,

"Oh shut up you!" Hermione said while laughing, "Hello to you too Bill."

Hermione hugged Arthur, "Hermione it's nice to have you back here." Then she hugged Percy.

"Thank you Mr. Weasely, I really did miss you all." She beamed, "Oh… I have someone you need to meet."

She looked at Molly, to show that Molly has a little blonde haired girl on her arms,

"Blimey! Is that your daughter?" Percy asked, mesmerized by the hair color the girl has,

"She's got your looks Mione!" Bill said,

"Well… except for the hair and skin." Hermione said, considering that she has a slightly tanned skin.

Olivia is very pale.

"Good thing she's got your eyes." Charlie said, then Molly went to them,

"She's as bright as you, Hermione. She's very intelligent too!" Mrs. Weasely said happily,

Hermione laughed as Arthur reached out his hands to her daughter to handshake her, but Olivia was quite confused for a two year old.

"Reach you Grandpa's hand and shake it." Hermione instructed, then her Daughter reached for her grandpa's hands and she shooked it and smiled,

"My name is Olivia… Olivia Rose Granger!" she said too happily,

Everyone laughed, she sounded like her mother back when she was young.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Soon after, Everyone went downstairs to meet them two, Ginny, who was called, Auntie Ginny by Olivia, was so happy to hear her being called Auntie. Ginny fell in love with the girl immediately! Fred and George showed her funny tricks and pranks, making the girl laugh so hard. She called them Uncka Red and Uncka Georgie. 

The last ones she met is her Uncle Harry and Ron, Harry smiled at the kid and he shook his hands with the girl, but Ron on the other side, hugged the girl happily,

"Bloody…" Ron was about to say hell, when he saw Hermione looking at him sharply, "Um… You look like your mum! Hope you're not as naggy as he- OUCH! HEY!" he exclaimed as Hermione pinched his side.

"You've got blonde hair… Well…" Harry said as he looked at Hermione, "I think you got it from your father." Then Hermione gazed down… She wasn't ready to admit who's the father.

Then Olivia's eyes went sparkling, "I-I saw a man… very tall!"

"Who's the man?" Ron asked,

"He….he's got same color hair as me….But his isn't curly! His is long and straight!" Olivia said happily,

 _"_ _Oh dear…."_ Hermione thought,

"Long and straight blonde hair? Malfoy?" Harry asked, as she looked at Hermione again,

"Um…" Hermione gulped, "Yeah… we saw um… Mr. Malfoy today at Diagon Alley… cause er… We… I mean, me and Olivia went to buy cakes for today…"

Harry looked at Hermione with full intent, studying her. Even Ron looked at her. But then Olivia raised her hand to wave it passionately, the boys' eyes went back to kid who spoke again,

"He bought me a candy…" Olivia said happily, "He is nice. He's got same skin and hair as me."

Hermione knew if this continues, the two boys would interview her about what happened, "Um… Do you want to taste the cakes I've brought you guys? Come on…" The two boys nodded, As they went to the table….

Harry knew that there was something going on. 

* * *

As the day went by, and it was already night, Hermione placed Olivia on the bed prepared for them by Mrs. Weasely. The kid has already fallen asleep, maybe the became too tired of the events and happiness that has happened. As she laid Olivia down the bed, she sat beside it and she looked at her daughter. With her hands she brushed some of the girl's hair aside.

Now that she's back and it seems that faith is really bringing Lucius back into her life. It seems that now Lucius has seen Olivia, he's going to force his way in into their lives.

Hermione sighed.

She slowly got up and readied herself to bed. Changed her clothes, brushed her teeth, and went beside Olivia, snuggling beside the child then she placed a hand on the kid's stomach.

 _"_ _Tomorrow is a long day."_ Hermione thought, as she slowly closed her eyes and let herself sleep for the night.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you think? Sorry if there are mistakes… I promise to edit that out by the time I finish the story.**

 **So, some questions will be answered by the next chapter. Please, be patient with me. :) I'll try to update it later. But if not, by tomorrow I guess.**

 **Please leave a Review! :D A review helps a lot!**

 **See you the next chapter! :)**

 **~MaCherie21**


	5. Chapter 3

**~ CHAPTER 3 ~**

* * *

 ** _(FLASHBACK )_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Since the war between Voldemort and Harry Potter, many things have changed._

 _Many death eaters were sentenced, living a life in Azkaban or getting a Dementor's kiss._

 _Lucius Malfoy, who was a death eater, was sentence for one year in Azkaban. The Ministry decided that was a good decision since Malfoy and his family aided Harry Potter during the war._

 _While he was in Azkaban, Narcissa Malfoy suffered from depression, with his husband in Azkaban and families from the loyal pureblood families were disgusted by them since they sided with the light during the time of war, she poisoned herself, leaving Draco alone in the Manor._

 _Within those one year in Azkaban, Lucius never heard about the death of his wife, he never heard a word about it. By the time he was released, he was devastated, seeing his son crying about the death on how his mother killed herself from depression, killed him on the inside._

 _He wanted to follow his wife, but what about his son? Draco was already devastated by seeing his mother past. It's no time for him to be weak. He needed to be strong for his son. He needed to be strong for the both of them._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A year after, Draco married Astoria and decided that they should get their own house to live in. Lucius first asked, why don't they live in the manor, since it's been passed down generations to generations, but Draco declined and said that he and his wife should be independent, since soon they are going to have their own family. Lucius approved, and he was left in the manor with a few elves of course._

 _After two months, Lucius was invited by the Ministry and Harry Potter himself to attend the two year anniversary of freedom. He was happy to see that Potter remembered him after all he has done in the past, but still he remembered and thanked him for aiding him through the war._

 _He went to the celebration with his formal clothes on. When he got there, he heard the people whispering on why was he there? Why was he invited? He's a death eater so why?_

 _He was so sick of hearing those things, he was about to leave, when a woman called him, It was Hermione Granger, on her green fitted gown._

 _The gown was so simple, yet elegant. Her mouth opened to ask him why was he about to leave, the celebration hasn't even ended yet._

 _"_ _I'm afraid that I'm not welcomed here by other guests." He drawled, two of the chocolate brown eyes went up to him,_

 _"_ _Well… Don't mind them Mr. Malfoy. They don't know the real story. Let them judge." She said, with a smile on her face. Lucius smiled down back at the girl._

 _The night went by, as wines and firewhiskey were passed on, Lucius found himself admiring the girl, with her knowledge and her beauty._

 _The girl was beautiful, with her white skin, her cheeks blushing from too much alcohol, her curly hair, her brown eyes, she has freckles on her face, but still it added her beauty. In Lucius' eyes she was perfect._

 _He wasn't sure for himself if it was him or it's the alcohol but he could feel the beating of his heart went faster every time the girl would smile at their conversation and her eyes fluttering from the alcohol._

 _The next thing he knew, they both apparated in a hotel, her lips is with his and their bodies doing their own accord._

 _His hands went to her neck, angling her so that he could get to taste her even more. Their clothes went down to the floor and the rest was history for the both of them._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The next morning, Lucius' woke up with a ray of sunlight in his face._

 _He slowly opened his eyes, and he looked at ceiling. He looked beside him, only to notice that the girl is no longer beside him._

 _He bolted upwards to sit up, only for a head ache to attack, he growled from the sharp pain._

 _He looked at the bedside cabinet to see a hangover potion. He quickly took the potion, and then the pain subsided._

 _He looked again at the cabinet to see a note;_

 ** _"Dear Mr. Malfoy,_**

 _"_ _Oh it's Mr. Malfoy again… That wasn't the thing she's screaming and moaning last night." He thought sarcastically,_

 ** _I'm sorry for last night. It was a mistake, I shouldn't had that happened. I'm sorry that you slept with me last night. Let's forget about this. Okay?_**

 ** _Thank you again Mr. Malfoy._**

 ** _By the way, Here's a Hangover potion for you._**

 ** _H.G"_**

 _He crumpled the paper and threw it towards the wall beside him._

 _He was so angry right now. The girl ran away from him. How dare she?!_

 _He was so happy last night, then she does this?!_

 _The sound of silence filled Lucius' ears, as he slowly lied back down. He knew that it was so wrong to feel something for the girl, but he couldn't help himself. Merlin help him._

 _He looked up the ceiling, hoping for a miracle to happen. Then a single tear fell from his eyes._

* * *

 **A/N: Hello Guys! This is just a short update. My school just started. University and things.**

 **I managed to update this story today, as promised. But a little late, I guess.**

 **Sorry if there misspellings, mistakes, or wrong grammars. I'll edit this. I PROMISE!**

 **And I would like to thank the people who reviewed the story!**

 _ **\- lilikaco**_

 _ **\- starlite22**_

 _ **\- DaraElaine**_

 _ **\- CrazySlytherin**_

 _ **\- Mimi Moore**_

 _ **\- sasu-hina94**_

 _ **\- orangemavis**_

 **Thank you so much for the reviews! :)**

 **And please leave a review! It helps a lot! Reviews are very welcome here! Helps me get motivated!**

 **Thank you! see you in the next chapter!**

 **~MaCherie21**


	6. Author's Note (Important)

**Hello Everybody!**

 **So this isn't an update. I'm so sorry. Cause I'll update the story tomorrow.**

 **I just want to ask, if you want to see smut in this story? Because, if it's a go, I'll be updating two chapters tomorrow. A Main chapter and an extra chapter, which in that extra chapter you will read the smut scene.**

 **I was planning to do extra chapters to show the Matured scenes. Because I know some readers cannot really stomach to read those kinds of things in a story. So if I do an extra chapter they could just skip it and proceed to the main next chapter.**

 **So what do you guys think?**

 **Please leave a review! :)**

 **Thank you so much for understanding!**

 **~MaCherie21**


End file.
